The invention relates to a pressurized gas, particularly SF.sub.6 -gas, insulated electric circuit breaker, including phases, at least one of which is encapsulated, particularly metal-encapsulated, for high and medium voltage, with one current feed line and one current discharge line leading to and away from each circuit breaker pole.
Circuit breakers encapsulated in three phases have a tubular housing, within which the three poles of a circuit breaker are disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof; the current feed is located at one end of the housing, i.e. on one side of the contact, whereas the current discharge is disposed at the other end of the housing, i.e. on the other side of the contact. The relationship of the current feed and the current discharge to the circuit breaker poles can form a U-shape or a Z-shape.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a a pressurized gas-insulated, three-phase, encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker, which overcomes the hereinafter-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices, which requires less space in the train of the current conduction apparatus.